


The Best of Your Time

by C_Andor_D



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Game(s), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Andor_D/pseuds/C_Andor_D
Summary: Set post- OoT & MM Three years after the traitor Ganondorf was captured, a young boy arrives at Lon Lon Ranch looking for work and shelter. A tale spanning decades of solace, companionship and regrets.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for clicking. 
> 
> Just quickly up top, this story will be more angsty in general than my previous pieces- it's got a sad ending and deals with some dark-ish themes at times. I still hope you like it for it's high points- I'm trying out a few different stylistic things. 
> 
> A disclaimer, there is an attempted sexual assault in this chapter. I've tried to write it respectfully, and it is non-explicit, but please be aware.

They had first met in castle town when she was about nine or so. He had been different then. A strange little blonde kid dressed like a fairy boy... but there was no fairy with him, so she supposed that was a myth. He seemed distracted, and very sad, but he went up to the castle and found her dad, so that was good. She'd not really thought about him much after that until when they next met. 

In the following years, things improved in the Kingdom of Hyrule. A desert man plotting a rebellion was arrested, which everyone seemed to think was very important. News coming to the ranch had taken a dark turn, but began to improve again as reports from Death Mountain and Zora's Domain improved. She hadn't ever seen many Goron or Zora people until those years, but more and more they were about in both the field and the town. Traders began to speak of them as though it was normal. Malon, in turn, felt very self conscious about her curiosity, watching them from afar with interest. 

Then one day, fairy boy simply appeared at the Ranch. He was about the same age as her, only 12 or so, but he walked right up to Talon and asked for work. Her father laughed, right until the boy lifted an entire crate of milk over his head. He didn't look it, but he was _strong_. He was put to work in the stables that afternoon. 

Ingo didn't like it, of course. Then again, Ingo didn't like anything. 

Malon had enjoyed having someone her own age around, but he didn't ever seem to want to play like she did. He acted like a grown-up already, which was boring for the young girl. Still, if she was pestering him he didn't show it. He mostly just went about his tasks at the ranch with a stony determination. 

No matter what she asked, he wouldn't talk about his past. In those days, even Pa only knew a few details. 

He went by Link, though they didn't know if that was his real name, and he said he had grown up in the forest- which made no sense. No-one came out of the forest. That's why it was called the Lost Woods. And anyway, those people all had fairies and were part fairy themselves- the boy didn't seem like a fairy to Malon. 

The second thing they knew about him was that he didn't like going to Castle Town. Every time they had deliveries to make to the town, he would find some excuse. Actually, he didn't seem to like leaving the ranch at all, which was a little suspicious. 

The third thing they knew was that he could fight; a fact that came to light on a day that still made her sick to remember. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot summer's day in her fourteenth year, and she had been in the barn. Talon was off making a delivery to Castle Town, leaving Ingo in charge of the ranch. Link and Malon both worked without direction, knowing exactly what must be done to keep the animals in check. Ingo himself had locked himself in the house, 'working on the ledger'- which they both knew was code for sleeping while the teenagers did the work. 

Link was out with the horses, which left Malon in the barn. With the cows still out grazing, she had begun tidying up the somewhat empty barn. Still, the roof wasn't enough to protect her from the oppressive sun, and the barn had gotten so hot that the sweat was becoming an issue. 

After struggling with the heat for half an hour, it became unbearable. She had to find a way to cool down... and Link would be another hour or two out there. _Why stand on propriety in an empty room?_ Malon looked about, ensuring she was alone before undoing her neckerchief and unbuttoning the top of her blouse. Even in a stifling room, the extra air on her neck and chest made a world of difference. 

Using the neckerchief to tie her hair back, she rolled up her skirt a little and tied it off too. 

_Ah... so much better._ Sighing in relief, she reached into a nearby water pail and splashed her forehead, neck, and forearms, relishing in the temporary relief. 

Thus cooled, she returned to work, shifting crates and spreading hay. It wasn't perfect, but it was far more bearable. In moderate comfort and knowing her work well, she was able to lapse into daydreams... 

Whether by malice or twisted fortune, it was right then that Ingo slipped into the barn undetected. 

She had always felt a little uncomfortable around Ingo, but had never thought too much on it. He had worked for her father for a long time, since shortly after her mother passed away. Being the only non-family member in their very insular life, he never quite fit in with the rest of her world. Not only that, but he was far courser of nature than Talon, being prone to drink and melancholy.

Still, she had always treated him like family- Pa had told her "You don't know the life people have led before we meet 'em. You gotta give everyone a chance, no matter how they seem." So she had tried to be as charitable as possible, and treated him like an uncle of sorts. 

Things had started changing in the last year or so. She was no stranger to the concept of motherin' and what preceded it, and had heard stories about how it made people a bit funny. And she was a growing girl- Pa said some girls her age were already looking at marriage. 

Ingo only ever made the occasional rude comment about her clothes not fitting her, but she had seen the looks. It made her feel... made her feel like a sheep, in the eyes of a wolf. Like to him, she looked more like a tasty cut of meat than a person. Whenever that happened, her skin would crawl and she would find an excuse to leave the room. 

She hadn't noticed him come into the barn that day, nor did she know later what would have been going through his head. She certainly knew that, if he had called out, she would have fixed her clothing before talkin' to him. As it were he came in and saw her clothes loose for the heat, fabric soaked through with water and sweat- and he made his decision. 

There wasn't much she could do to stop him. He caught her by surprise, all rough, grasping hands and whiskey breath. Even over the smell of her own day's labour he stank, and every attempt to struggle only made him pull her tighter. She held back the bile in her throat as he slurred horrible things- what a tease she was, how if she stopped trying to fight that things'd be fine, that he'd always thought she'd make a good wife. 

She stomped on his foot, scratched at him, even snapped her own head back into his face, but it wasn't enough. She was strong from years of farm labour, but so was he... and unlike Ingo, Malon was exhausted and scared. Had she been alone, maybe that would have been it. 

Still, even as she felt her shirt begin to tear from her shoulders and her knees crack against the stall fence, suddenly the pressure disappeared. She heard a thud and a cry of pain, and turned her head to see Link standing there with fury burning in his eyes. Ingo was rising from the ground, mouth bloodied from her own efforts, eyes bloodshot. 

Sweat, fear and the edge of tears blurred her vision as the grown man faced off against the fourteen year old boy. Ingo swung- she didn't hear it connect, and though Link moved, Ingo stumbled. She pushed herself to upright with the stall wall as Link seemed to dance around the older man, hopping out of the way with ease but not retaliating. All of a sudden, there was a meaty thud as like lighting, Link swung his fist into Ingo's stomach. The man reeled, and Link followed up with two more blows to the face and ribs. 

Malon wiped her stinging eyes and tried to focus, looking for something that might help. Ingo caught Link's fourth blow, but the teen simply kicked Ingo clear in the shin with his hobnailed boots. Ingo yowled in pain, retreating away from the burning blue glare. He staggered back, hands clutching at the wall in an attempt to find something. 

Link ducked forward with a charge, right arm braced as if he was holding a shield. The strange maneuver caught Ingo off guard across the chest, and he slammed into the wall as Link pinned him by the neck. 

Link grunted in exertion, but otherwise said nothing the whole time, only grunting as Ingo punched him in the ribs, in the arms in an attempt to get free. The man's other hand began to grasp at the wall again, finally finding purchase on something he could use. 

"Watch out!" Malon heard herself cry, her voice drawing ragged tears through her throat, but it was too late. Ingo's hand clasped around the a shovel hanging on the wall, and he swung the handle hard into Link's face. 

The teen grunted in pain, staggering back as his sweat drenched blonde hair fell across his face. As such, he didn't see the next blow coming, and the steel plate of the shovel caught him across the shoulder, knocking him down. 

"You little meddling shit," Ingo laughed. "If you'd been working like you're s'posed to be, you would have been fine. I had a plum thing goin' here." The shovel cracked down again on Link's back, and she heard the air forced out of his lungs. "Damn kids don't know their damn place these days. I weren't gonna hurt her, but I'll damn well hurt you."

He raised the shovel overhead, poised to bring it down on his back again, but the blow never came. 

Instead, Ingo screamed in pain as Malon drove the pitchfork she had found in the stall into his arm and the stall wall behind it. More out of surprise than anything, she dropped the fork, and he screeched again as it ripped out his arm with it's own weight.

Malon could feel her own rage surging up now. _What gives him the right? How dare he touch me, how dare he try to..."_ The adrenaline and fear was being filtered directly into anger. She had dropped the fork in surprise, her blow more defensive of Link than intended to wound him, but that surprise was wearing off too. 

_I want to hurt him. I want him to feel the same fear I felt._

She reached for it, but he had the presence of mind to get in her way. His arm was pouring blood from where the prong had stabbed him, but he still seemed to be able to use it. He took the fork from the ground, swearing as he brandished it at her. 

"You bitch!" He spat, blood and spittle both flying from his mouth. "You stabbed me!" His eyes were beady, red, murderous. 

"Yield."

The statement was quiet, cold, confident. The breathy voice rang out like the antithesis of noise in the hot barn, only even audible by it's rarity. Ingo and Malon both looked to Link, who had gotten to his feet once more. His blonde hair was streaked with red from a head wound, and he was panting, but his eyes were calm. In his left hand he held four-foot long wooden offcut, leftover from some odd chore.

It was a far cry from a weapon, but even to the fourteen year old Malon it was the most threatening thing she had ever seen. 

It was how he held it. She was instantly reminded of the knights at the castle, and realised that wherever Link had come from, whatever he had done for those first twelve years of his life, he could fight. Maybe even kill. 

Ingo stabbed forward with the fork, but Link batted it away without looking. The post knocked the fork's prongs before swinging around with a terrifying speed to Ingo's hands. She heard the crunch and the scream, saw the blood. Link didn't blink. 

"Yield." He insisted again, his voice like a whetstone scraping on steel. Ingo staggered back again, reaching for another weapon. Before he could find one, Link advanced in turn, the post connecting with Ingo's other elbow with a sickening sound. Link span the stick back around and thrust, the end of it stopping inches from Ingo's windpipe.

"Ayeeeee! I yield, I yield!" Ingo screeched. Link's breath came in ragged gasps, but the stick at Ingo's throat didn't move an inch. Instead of replying, he simply looked to Malon. His eyes, while still full of rage, spoke concern to her, and a question. 

She looked at Ingo. Hate bubbled over in her as she stared at this filthy rat of a man, and yet... 

"Get out." She hissed at him. "Leave this ranch, and never return. If I ever see you again, you're dead."

Ingo stared at her in disbelief. "Malon, honey, I'm sorry. I got carried away, but please be merciful! I got nowhere else to go!" 

She stared back in contempt. This man who she had treated like family, had tolerated all of his vulgarity, had... _Ugh._

"I don't care."

"But your Pa... all my belongings-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, raising a fist. He cowered, and then with a dark look at Link he scrambled out of the barn. 

The door swung in the summer air behind him as the two teenagers stood in the barn, catching their breath. The threat gone, Malon suddenly felt very weak. She leaned back against the stall again, trying to keep her feet. In a second, Link was at her side, arm around her waist to support her. 

"Are you okay?"

She looked up, copper strands glued to her face with sweat, throat catching with every second breath. "No..." she began quietly. "But I'm not hurt." 

He nodded, but didn't let go of her. A minute passed without words as they caught their breath. When finally she found her strength again, she raised her head to him. 

"I'm so-"

The sound of neighing cut her off, and they both immediately turned and ran for the door. It was too late though. They watched helplessly as Ingo thundered past on a stolen horse, heading for the gate. 

"Dayla!" Malon cried out in alarm, but there was nothing for it. He was gone, and Dayla the mare with him. Link turned for the paddock to mount and give chase, but stumbled after a meter and fell to the ground. Racing after him in turn, she saw blood on his lips. 

"Link, stop," she chastised him gently, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "He's gone..." The trauma of his attack, the loss of Dayla, it was all overwhelming her, but she couldn't fix that. She wasn't going to lose him too in the attempt. 

"It's okay. Save your strength..." It was hard to tell through the clothes how injured he was, but she didn't like the sound of his breathing. Gently, she helped him to his feet. "Come inside, and let me have a look at you."

His eyes flashed open in panic, but any words were silenced by her glare. "Come on, fairy boy. I'm a rancher- I've seen worse, I'm sure. Let me help you."

He hesitated still, but eventually (and begrudgingly) followed her into the house. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn't known what to say to her Pa. Thankfully, for once in his time there Link was not so hesitant to speak. After some hushed words behind closed doors, Talon had come into Malon's room and simply held her for a while. In her haste to take care of Link, she hadn't realised the tension in her body. How much she simply needed to feel... safe. 

They spoke, honestly and at length. Talon apologised again and again for not seeing it, but she didn't blame him. He assured her that she wouldn't ever see Ingo again, that he would never be allowed within a day's ride of the ranch... and she supposed that helped. Mostly, it was simply his being there, listening to her, letting her talk and sob and breathe. 

When talk inevitably turned to Link and his actions, she told him what she had found out. The boy still hadn't talked much as she tended to his wounds, but there were tales that required no words. 

No simple farmhand could fight so well- she was sure that he must be lying about his background at the very least. Not only that, but his body... 

Underneath the shirt and britches he wore during his work, she had found scars. Not simple scars of a workman, nor healed wounds from childhood. No, these scars were from battle. There were claw marks, burns, strange signs as if he had been struck by lighting. He had marks that women got when pregnant, as if his body had been stretched or changed shape and was permanently bruised from it. He had clear stab wounds in multiple locations. All this and worse. 

And of course, he would tell her nothing about it. All this she relayed to Talon, whose frown only increased with each description. Still, he told Malon nothing then, only reminding her to take care of herself in the coming days- she'd been through a lot, and he'd handle the next few days duties and talking to the guards. 

For a while, that seemed to be the end of it. Link disappeared into his little hut on the far side of the ranch, Talon did the lion's share of the work around the ranch, and Malon... Malon simply sat and came to terms with the world as best she could. 

Two days later, Link asked if they could retrieve something from Kakariko, so they enlisted a travelling merchant. The fairy boy wanted a red potion, which made her chuckle- how did he expect to pay for that on a farm-hand's money? 

In response, Link handed over a silver rupee to the courier. She blanched. _Who had that kind of money to give away on potions?_

Still, it had worked. He was on his feet again the next day and back at his duties. She found herself watching him work as she sang to the cows, mind fixated on the mysteries surrounding him. _Who is this strange, rich, battle scarred boy?_

It must have been the final straw for Talon too, for that night over dinner he finally decided to press the issue. 

"I'm sorry, lad. I don't feel comfortable is all." He said over the top of Malon's protestations. "I like you, and you're mighty helpful around the farm. Not only that, but you took care of Malon, and for that I'll always be grateful."

He gave the boy a sorrowful gaze under his furrowed brow. "This whole business has made me realise I gots ta know whose staying under my roof. I don't need to know everythin', but what with your scars and abilities it's clear you got a past."

Malon scowled. It wasn't fair. She hadn't mean to make him suspicious, and if she'd just kept her mouth shut... now Link was going to be sent away too. She loved her Pa, but after what Link had done for her... it wasn't right. 

Link simply stared at his empty plate for a time, before finally looking up and nodding. "Okay. Would a reference do?" 

Talon gave the boy a conflicted smile, but nodded. "Yeah, I reckon that'd do it. If you can have someone of repute vouch for you, that'd be good enough for me."

Link nodded, and was granted a week to provide his reference. She saw him off the next morning. 

"It's not fair Link," she moaned, pouting visibly. "I'll talk to Pa, get him to change his mind."

The boy smiled back. "It's fine. Just a week." She knew the smile was entirely for her benefit- it never touched his eyes.

He checked his belt again, making sure he had everything. For some reason, he had decided to wear that strange forest outfit he had arrived in for the trip. The green tunic had clearly been modified in places to to allow for a few years of growth, and he was wearing trousers underneath, but still looked ridiculous to Malon. She hoped he wasn't just going to leave forever. 

Desperate to be helpful, she looked to the paddock. "At least take one of the horses. I'm sure Pa will understand, and you'll be right back, won't you? This way it will be quicker."

He paused, and then nodded gratefully. She turned to call out, but was stopped by a pressure on her hand. 

Link had reached out and taken her hand in his, seemingly to stop her from calling. With his spare hand, he reached down and retrieved his strange little blue flute from a pouch. 

She tried to ignore the tingle in her stomach as he released her hand, gingerly rubbing her palm with a thumb as if to check the sensation. Meanwhile, he raised the instrument to his lips and began to play. 

The tune was familiar, and dear to her heart. _That's... my mother's song..._ Ice and fire both took her heart as the farmhand played the tune sweetly on his ocarina. As if she had been waiting since birth, Epona turned in the field and bolted across. 

Malon simply watched in amazement. She had never told him about that song, had never told him where it came from nor that Epona would only respond to it... yet he had called her just the same, and now she nuzzled up to his hand like an old friend. 

"How... how did you..." 

He grinned at her baffled mutterings, his deep blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "I listen to you sing every morning." He replied. She tried to swallow back the butterflies rising in her stomach. "May I?"

Realising that he was gesturing to Epona, she nodded, still lost in a reverie. "Of course... looks like she's chosen you, fairy boy."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was gone for three days. Three days, and in that time she went through the motions of the farm as a distraction more than anything else. The last two weeks had been so tumultuous, she felt somewhat lost now. Her Pa was good company, but without both Ingo and Link, the ranch seemed empty. The former's betrayal still stung, for even with his faults he had been like family. The latter's departure was more surprising in both it's occurrence and it's impact on her. 

He returned around dinner time on the third day. She heard Epona return first, and dashed outside to welcome both the mare and the rider. He returned her greeting with a reserved tone, and it was only then that she noticed the second rider. She was cloaked, tall and menacing. Whether by a trick of the light, her eyes seemed to glow a dull red. 

Neither Link nor the rider seemed inclined to introduce her, so she simply welcomed them back inside. Upon seeing Talon, the rider paused to push back the cloak from her face. 

Malon gasped. The woman looked strange, but Malon was fairly certain she was a sheikah. Tall, lithe and muscular, her white hair tied back in a stern ponytail. Now they were in the lamplight, Malon could see the glint of steel armour beneath her cloak. Her eyes were a deep, baleful red that looked about the room as if suspecting danger in any corner. 

"Uh, welcome to Lon Lon Ranch!" Talon offered timidly. It seemed he was as intimidated as Malon. "I'm sorry, if I'd known we'd be entertainin' I'd'ha-"

"No need." The woman intoned, her voice backing up every element of her appearance. "I am here but briefly to offer support for Link."

Link had the decency to look slightly embarrassed at bringing this iron woman into their warm and cozy house. Still, he offered no words, so Talon bravely forged ahead. 

"Pardon my askin, m'am, but we've not done introductions. I'm Talon, owner of the ranch along with my daughter, Malon. That's the, uh, the 'Lon Lon', ya see. I-"

"I know you, Talon." She interrupted again, clearly not one for patience. "You have the highest quality produce in Hyrule. This ranch is well known at the castle. As for me, my name is Impa. I am many things, but I come to you tonight as emissary of Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the day they had learned a little more. Even Impa had been either unwilling or unable to tell them too much more information about Link's past, but what she did say was surprisingly consistent with his own story. 

He was a hylian by birth, but raised in the Kokiri Forest, deep within the Lost Woods. He had at the age of nine done a great service for the royal family by arriving with knowledge of an upcoming rebellion. It was Link, it turned out, who had identified the traitor from the desert. How he had known, she did not say, but his information had been backed up by the Princess herself, leading to the desert man's capture and execution. 

_The day I met him, he was headed to the castle._ Malon mused as this particular morsel of information was shared. _Was that the day? Did we meet on the day he saved Hyrule?_

From then, he had travelled about Hyrule and beyond. He was sworn brother to the chief of the Gorons and friend to the King of the Zora. At the express command of Princess Zelda, he had been left alone, so she could not speak to his whereabouts during the two years between when they had seen him and his arrival at the ranch. 

Nonetheless, she offered the reassurance of Zelda herself of his character, and had produced a letter from the Princess saying as much. Her Pa had handled it like it was a bomb, gingerly placing it on the table as if scared it would destroy the wood itself. 

The letter confirmed the truth of Impa's tale. All the while, Link had stood to the side sheepishly, embarrassed at this list of his achievements. Malon couldn't see why- it sounded like he was a hero. A hero to all Hyrule, and a hero to her. Suddenly she remembered the look in his eyes as he had stood up against Ingo, to protect her. 

That look, those eyes... those were the eyes that had saved the entire kingdom. _Why was he living at the ranch???_ She tried to catch his attention, to no avail. 

Impa was there for but an hour, but it felt like an age to the young rancher. Talon's words disappeared like clouds in the fog, so lost Malon was to her own thoughts. Trying to puzzle out the presence of, supposedly, Hyrule's greatest warrior. Fairy-boy, the stablehand that she bossed around and made fun of. The silent young man with arms of steel and a gentle gaze. 

She was stirred from her mind by Talon rising from the table. Cheerfully, echoing his daughter's tone when she knew she was in trouble, he retrieved Impa's cloak and accompanied her to her horse. 

As she went to mount, she gestured to Link. A brief, tense conversation followed: Malon later swore she could feel his discomfort at having to speak more than a sentence or two. That, or the subject was a touchy one. Either way, he was bristling as she climbed atop the horse. 

"Keep it in mind, young hero." The tall woman intoned, before offering a curt wave and disappearing into the night. Left standing in the road were the strange family. Talon, caught between fear, awe and bafflement. Link, a quiet irritation stirring the corners of his sapphire eyes as he watched the shiekah disappear. Malon, lost in...

Well, lost in him. Her gaze flicked about his every feature, assessing, trying to understand how the stableboy could be who Impa said he was. Letting the pieces fall into place. Wondering what drew him from his obvious destiny into the life of such small people as herself.

"Well... best be gettin' to bed. Cows won't wait for a sleep in, lass. Come on, lad." Talon nodded towards the house, and his daughter nodded absently. He was right... her questions would have to wait. 

Link finally turned around, returning his attention to the ranchers. To Malon. As her father set off for the farmhouse again, Link sidled up to the younger woman. 

"Sorry I didn't... um..." He trailed off, voice quiet and eyes downcast. A brief pause. Then, as he met her eyes, "Are you holding up okay?"

It was like an epiphany. The empathy, the outreach to her, so obvious and simple in any other context... she got it. He wasn't a hero because he was some hidden, mystic warrior. He was a hero because he cared about others. No matter what was going on with him, he knew she'd had a rough week or two and wanted to check in. 

_He's a good person. That's all. Maybe that's why he wanted to hide. So he didn't have to be a hero. So he could be a good person, unjudged._

She blinked in surprise, and then smiled. Her fingers reached out and interlaced among his own, their callouses rough against each other, his touch cool on hers. The corners of her mouth tilted up in a generous smile, with only the slightest hint of mocking. 

"Better now you're back. You're on shoveling tomorrow, and the cows have been sounding upset." She snickered at his reflexive wince. "Come on fairy boy. Come home."


	2. Princes and Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now revealed to the royal family, Link is called away from the ranch more and more often. Malon starts to fear for him.

The days turned into months, and months to years, but things were no longer what they were. They never would be again. 

For one, the ranch's business picked up. They had always enjoyed the patronage of the royal family, but what had been a trickle of money became a flood. The slightly profitable milk business turned into a booming trade of milk, cheese, meat, eggs, horses. It seemed, whether he wanted it or not, the fairy boy's presence had changed the fortunes of Lon Lon.

Talon was forced to hire new farmhands to accommodate for the workload. These newer workers never stayed long, but worked hard in their short time at the ranch. Doubly so, to account for Link's recurring absences.

From what Malon could tell, Link must have hidden his presence at the ranch from those at the castle, and seemingly for good reason. It wasn't long after the terrifying shiekah woman had attended their farm that messengers began to arrive requesting his presence. _Why do they keep calling him away?_ Malon would wonder as once more, Link set off from the farm in that odd green tunic he wore.

Secretly, she dreaded the answer. As she would work away, pitching hay or milking cows, she would dream enviously of the lavish banquets he was no doubt attending. The fine society he was no doubt being ferried amongst.

On the darker days, she would try to ignore the pit of dread in her stomach. Dread at the notion that maybe, just maybe, he was at the castle with Princess Zelda herself. Rumour had it she was the most beautiful young woman in Hyrule, and after her personal aide had come to his defence at the ranch...

_Does he have the eye of the princess? A secret love, forbidden by society? They probably meet in darkened rooms, the shiekah standing fearsome guard as they revel in each other's presence. Does he speak to her? Does she get to hear his laughter, no doubt rich and warm and all the things he is not at the ranch?_

__Malon was no fool. Another woman might have upheld some deception, but she knew she liked the boy. How could she not? He was her only consistent company. He was kind, hardworking, a good listener and a friend. When he was around, her father was happy and the ranch ran.

She was part owner of the Ranch in name only, but one day it would become hers. Hers, and whoever she might wed to assist her. In her own mind, there was only one candidate that would suit. Still, each time he headed out those gates, she worried. 

He didn't talk much about others he left with, but that horse had bolted. Everyone knew him, that much was clear. If he was so popular, why did he keep quiet about his doings? What was he hiding? 

During her seventeeth year, he was called away once more... for longer this time than usual. She held back her discomfort as she waved him goodbye, her favourite lavender skirt bunched in her closed fists. _Tell him no,_ her heart said. _Demand he stay. Demand he stay with you._

Epona's hooves thudded off into the distance as he met with the caravan upon the horizon. She sighed, and went back to her duties. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There was a letter in the first week, from Impa herself. 

_Talon of Lon Lon Ranch. Link will be required for some time. Enclosed is a letter of credit. Present it at the castle gates and you will be paid for his lack.  
Impa._

She had groaned when she heard that, complaining loudly to her pa about how convenient his disappearance was right before that years calves were due. He laughed, and told her he'd help out. 

She had cried that night, knowing in her heart he was with the princess. Knowing that it was the beginning of the end. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They were too busy to collect on that letter for some time. Calves were born, mostly without complication. Life slowly fit into it's usual rhythm. Finally, after another month, Malon found herself riding through castle town. 

She wasn't sure then why she had insisted on being the one to collect. Perhaps she was hoping to find out if Link truly was at the castle. Perhaps she was hoping to be away from a place where his memory haunted her. Perhaps she just needed to take back some autonomy by being away from the ranch. 

_I can run the ranch by myself. That's the beginnin' and end of it._

She presented the letter to the guards at the castle gate, as instructed. It was a cold day, and the cutting that housed the gate offered little protection from the wind. She shifted in agitation as she awaited the return of the gate captain. 

When finally he did reappear, she was surprised at his response. Rather than simply hand over the rupees, she was ushered within the gates. She stabled her horse among familiar friends, as much of the royal stable was Lon Lon stock. That done, she was taken throughout warm stone halls, marvelling at being inside Hyrule Castle itself. 

The palace was... less opulent than she had expected. To be sure, it's decorations all shined with steel or gold, it's banisters fine walnut, it's tapestries magnificent. Still, she felt somewhat chastened from her imaginings of golden walls and gems upon every furnishing. 

She followed the guard through a doorway only to be met with the sound of water trickling, and the smell of flowers. They were in a small courtyard, and it was beautiful. The eight-sided garden was an oasis of nature within the stone fortress. She could see further gardens through a stone archway, but the guard took her no further, instructing her to await her audience. 

_Audience?_ she wondered as he disappeared. _What sort of minister takes guests in such a gentle place?_

"Lady Malon?" 

A voice, sweet as honeysuckle and velvet smooth, called out to her. She started from her admiration of a flowerbed and turned, laying her eyes for the first time upon Princess Zelda of Hyrule. 

Malon knew instantly who she was, even without having ever seen her before. She was radiant. Her golden tresses fell in elegant waves from beneath a sparkling tiara. Thin strands fell in loose curls before her delicate pointed ears, as if by accident despite their perfect symmetry. Cosmetics highlighted every perfect feature of her beautiful face, from her crystalline blue eyes to her elegant cheekbones. Her lips were painted a soft red hue, and bejewelled pendants hung from her ears. 

She casually wore clothes that Malon didn't even know existed- some sort of fine dress of lilac, but of a style Malon had never seen. In one gloved hand she carried a leather bag that hung heavy, which upon the rancher's noticing was offered in her direction. 

"Uh..." Malon was temporarily rendered mute by the surprise of it all. Zelda stood as a statue, her hand offering the pouch. Slowly, carefully, Malon reached across to take it. 

_It's very heavy._

At an utter loss as to what to do next, she curtseyed awkwardly, earning a delicate laugh from the princess. 

"You didn't bow, Lady Malon," Zelda observed gently. Immediately, the rancher dropped to a knee as if electrocuted. 

"Oh!" The princess exclaimed. "You mistake me. I found it refreshing." 

As Malon got back upon her feet and dusted her skirt off, Zelda smiled. "When I heard you had come to collect your payment, I must confess curiosity overtook me. I had wondered if perhaps you might join me for tea before returning to your duties?" 

The rancher wondered if the panic was visible in her features. _They say the royal bloodline is blessed with magic. Is she aware of my thoughts? Does she know what I had been thinking about her? Oh Din, grant me strength. I've been a fool. How could I hope to compete against a lady like this?_

All of these thoughts passed in a jumbled mess, expressed only in weak assent to Zelda's offer. She made her way across to a small table that the princess gestured to, and took a seat. Zelda herself sat across, lifting a small bell and ringing it. 

As they waited for a servant, all treasonous thoughts of frustration with Link and the princess left her head. Replacing them were shame and embarrassments at any potential reason. _I've been riding and working, and can smell my own stink from here. My clothes are filthy compared to hers. I probably still have mud in my hair. Why has she asked me here? What is happening?!?_

"A pot of tea please, and some sweetbreads if you will for the Lady Malon." Zelda spoke in a soft lilt to a servant who, but three seconds previous, Malon would have sworn hadn't been there. The servant evaporated beyond Malon's perception again as she offered a timid correction. 

"Um, your highness? Just Malon. I ain't... I'm not a lady." 

Zelda offered her another beatific smile. "You are to me. What does lineage matter when compared to courtesy? Besides..." She leaned in closer. "If they think you hold rank over them, they will provide better sweets." 

Malon sat dumbstruck at this strange twist of logic, a vague smile ghosting her features. Still, she offered no further comment, wondering when it would be explained why Zelda wanted to break bread with her. 

She did not need to wait long. A teapot and biscuits were brought, and Zelda began to pour out two cups as she spoke. 

"My apologies for the surprise, and I hope I am not unduly detaining you. However, when word came to me of a certain young man's whereabouts, I took it upon myself to learn more of his landlords. Or, in your case, land _lady_." 

She giggled slightly to herself. "After all, Link is of some significance to me. I hoped perhaps you might speak to me of your time with him." 

Ice crept up Malon's spine. Despite the princess' kind words, she could not help but think she may be at risk. 

Despite her mind urging a careful choice of words, she was already spouting excuses from her treacherous mouth. 

"Look, nothing happened. He just works at the ranch, he ain't... we ain't... there is nothing planned there." 

_Nice work Malon. You done real good there, gel._ She inwardly groaned, trying to think of the last royal punishment that had happened. _Surely this isn't any form of treason, I didn't know? Is it treasonous to have eyes for the princess' intended?_

Zelda simply raised an immaculately sculpted brow. "Nothing planned... _and_ no intentions? I must admit, that surprises me. I've heard he's grown into a fine young man, and there for so long... surely the suggestion has at least been raised?" 

Malon blanched. "No, your highness! Pa and I... I mean, my father, we would never." 

She raised her hands as if to offer each word as tribute to the princess. "We didn't know who he was, but you needn't worry. He's not said anythin' or made any promises. He's still a man of honour, so you're free to..." 

She found herself trailing off underneath the princess' eyes. _What's she thinking?_ She wondered to herself, trying to find any sign that she was helping the cause. 

Failing to do that, she instead slumped slightly, finishing her original sentence. "He's free when, you know, he needs to go." 

"Oh?" Her head tilted slightly, and Malon couldn't avoid noticing the glint of gold from both hair and jewellery. "Go where?" 

The two women stared at each other, neither knowing who was more confused. Malon tried to respond, but instead simply offered noises of uncertainty. Finally, mercifully, something seemed to click for Zelda. 

"Oh, oh my! I suspect perhaps there is a misunderstanding here." The princess smiled gently, her fingers raising as if to finesse the words into a more comprehensible form. 

"I am not asking due to personal interest of a romantic kind," Zelda began. "When I last saw him, neither of us were at such an age to be discussing these things. I am grateful for his deeds for this nation, and as such he is always welcome at the castle. We owe him a great debt. However I am not, as I believe the saying goes, 'fishing for marriage'." 

_She's actually going a little red!_ Malon noted with surprise. "You're not?" 

Zelda's smile grew, finally pleased to be understood. "No, not at all. In fact, I asked because... well, I suspected the exact same of you." 

"Oh?" The rancher's tone was quieter now, lost somewhere between curiosity and bafflement. 

The princess continued slowly and delicately. "I know he has been at the ranch for some years, but..." Zelda trailed off herself, seeming to lose the right words. Instead, she took a different direction. 

"I remember him to be a quiet boy. Not only is he quiet, he has no family to speak for him, and I wished... well, perhaps I wondered if he needed someone to play matchmaker, if you understand me." 

Malon did not understand her. That was, she thought she understood the words, but they made no sense so clearly she did not. 

Sensing a response was not forthcoming, Zelda continued on. "In any event, I wished to meet a friend of his, and learn what has become of him. I followed his request to be left alone, but he is a rather important person to lose track of." 

"I thought he had been coming here to see you?" The rancher's reply was uneasy, as if she dreaded the answer may be even less palatable than she suspected. 

Oh no, truly not. I swear on my honour that I have not seen him since long before he resurfaced at your ranch. 

Then... where is he? 

Zelda's generous smile froze somewhat in place. It was as though a cloud passed across the sky-blue of her eyes. 

"That... I cannot say. I do not know. We have not heard from that party in two weeks" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zelda had been unable to tell Malon where Link had been going, or where he might be. She had said only that he was in strong company, and they had needed his assistance in seeking out a powerful witch who was associated with the executed Gerudo King. 

This information, perhaps unsurprisingly, did not bring Malon much comfort. 

She left Castle Town with a brand new collection of anxieties, but decided it would be best to keep to herself the new revelations. So, she went back to work, trying not to stew too consistently on the worries that Link might be off in some wilderness, fighting for his life. 

The better part of a year passed like that, and the ranch kept her busy enough to distract her. She would remember him daily, and the worries would come back, but then there would be the cows to bring in or the barn to clean, and priorities would take over. 

So many days passed like this that, when something did eventually change, she was caught completely off guard. She had gone to bed early, exhausted from another day's hard labour, leaving Pa to sit up with one of the hired hands. Probably drinking or something similar. 

She had finally drifted off to sleep, the night's chill frustratingly pervasive, when she heard shouts from downstairs. _Are they arguing? Goddesses, can't they keep it down?_

Another shout, this one carrying a note of shock. Malon frowned to herself. Then... 

"Malon!" 

_That's Pa!_ She panicked, leaping out of bed and throwing on a robe to cover her shift. Reaching behind her bedroom door, she grabbed the small club she left there in case of rustlers or thieves in the night, and ran out the door. 

She did not expect what awaited her at the bottom of the stairs. 

Pa and a stablehand were stood by the table, the young boy clearly trying to be anywhere else. Beside Pa was... 

_Link!?_

"You're back!" She cried out. She barely even noticed the relief in her voice, or the tension in her body drop as she recognised him. It wasn't easy to do, however- he was changed. 

He was filthy, for one. Covered in dirt and mud, his usually brilliant green tunic looking like it had been on the wrong end of a pea-hat or two. His right arm was bandaged up, his left glove was missing... and he looked exhausted. He even had a bit of stubble on his chin. 

However, the most glaring difference was the eye. While his right eye still shone brilliantly, defiant through all the muck, his left was... gone. A thin patch covered the hole itself, but there was no way the rest of his eyesocket could look like that and the eye itself remain. 

"What... what happened?" She asked, her voice catching at the back of her throat. He grimaced. 

"It's better than it looks..." The reply was sheepish, evasive. She stormed over to him, tears forced down by practicality as she inspected the wound with all the care of a woman who midwifes cows. 

"Show me." 

"Put down the club first?" 

She started, realising for the first time she still held the weapon in a white-knuckle grip. Never quite losing her accusatory glare, she placed the weapon on the table. 

He winced slightly as she lifted the patch and saw the damage beneath. She scowled. Talon was trying to get her attention, no doubt trying to dissuade her from her brewing rampage, but she simply grunted in irritation and continued. 

"It's been treated well enough. Still, you should'a come home as soon as you got that injured. There's grains of sand in this eyepatch, and that bandage around your arm is filthy. It could have been much worse!" 

Talon tried once more to interrupt, get her attention, but she waved him away. Her tone was lowering, a dark shadow looming underneath each word, her accent growing stronger by the moment. 

"I don't know what you're playin' at, but yer taking a break from it. I don't care if yer some myth'cal hero or no, but it ain't fair to treat my pa and me like this. We took you in, we treat you like family, then you sally off into the blue and leave us to pick up the pieces. I ain't havin' it. You talk to us, fairy-boy!" 

She paused in her tirade, letting a deep breath calm the shakes she was suppressing. "Talk to me." It was almost a whisper. 

"Tarnation, Malon, would you listen!?" 

The young rancher started, wheeling around to face her father. He was red in the face, though from shared embarrassment or indignance she couldn't tell. Realising he finally had her attention, Talon continued gently. 

"Thing is, young Link will be around a lot more, if you'll have him. Boy's asked for yer hand, you see." 

The redhead frowned impatiently. "My hand? My hand with what? Am I takin' on his duties full time, 'cause I ain't letting him off the hook so-" 

"To wed." 

Link's voice stopped her dead in her tracks. _My... hand... marriage? What?_ The young stableboy they'd hired took this opportunity to flee the room. 

She froze, all her bluster and frustration rendered useless by the change of pace. 

"Oh." 

She turned to Link, the ragged filthy boy ( _man_ ), who was now reaching out for her hand. Then back to her father, who was smiling nervously. Back to Link. 

"Oh." She repeated, looking him straight in his remaining eye. "You want... you want to wed me?" 

He nodded, somewhat nervously. Slowly a gear turned in Malon's head, and she regained a little control over her motor functions. "And you didn't talk to me about it?" 

Panic flared in his eye, but Talon stepped in with the grace of an hopeful father in law. "Boy's been working up to buy his little house, you know. Be part of the ranch. You're a fine prospect for a young man, my girl. He didn't want to say anythin' until he knew he could be worth yer time." 

Talon risked a hand on Malon's shoulder as she stood dumb in front of him. "He's got my blessin', darling. It's up to you." 

She turned back to the bedraggled warrior. "All those times I told you about a handsome knight or dashing prince, and you arrive looking like this? You're hopeless, fairy boy." 

He grimaced, acknowledging the complaint, but said nothing else. Simply stood and awaited her answer. 

She only left him hanging for a little longer, as a mercy. "I was always going to say yes to you. But yer filthy. Go bathe, put on some proper clothes, comb your hair." 

She winked. "Then come back, I'll say yes, and we can get on with things." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for reading! I welcome all feedback if you feel so inclined, but otherwise have a lovely day! 
> 
> This story is coming out slower than I expected. Honestly, it's been a rough few weeks/months, and I've changed my writing method a bit. Between the two factors, I've been finding it harder to judge how the writing is going. A lot less editing and a lot more rewrites or changes. It's been interesting, but also pretty frustrating.  
> Nonetheless, I really hope to have the next chapter out within the month!


	3. The Day

On a fine spring day in her 18th year, Malon of Lon Lon Ranch was wed. 

The air that morning was crisp, clear, speaking of a fine day to follow. Between the efforts of Talon, Link and some builders from Kakariko, the ranch had been transformed. The grass in the main corral had been cut back, and all animal evidence removed. A marquee had been set up, along with a small podium. 

It all seemed... a bit much. She had always wanted a wedding like the princesses she once dreamed of, but now... 

_I don't know._

Perhaps it was because as a fantasy, it had always been elusive, aspirational. Something to wish for. As it stood, that was far more possible than she'd ever dreamed, and it made her crave the simplicity of the ranch even more. 

Talon seemed as baffled as anyone at the resources that kept emerging. Link swore he was not requesting aid, but on a daily basis for the past two or three weeks, more unrequested aid had arrived. They had even been offered the Temple of Time as a venue for the ceremony. 

_Like a princess indeed._

Ever since her meeting half a year ago with Princess Zelda, Malon had found it difficult to know where the royal family's influence ended. Link seemed reluctant to have it brought up, and she knew there was something he wasn't telling her. That said, she had resigned herself to that particular fact. Whatever it was, he had sworn to her it would cause no problems for them, and she believed him. 

Which left the family in a strange place when it came to these gifts, honours. Their wedding had been intended as a small affair, with only a few locals and friends. Word had inevitably gotten out however, and seemingly the Hylian Royalty had good hearing. They had managed to turn down the honour guard, the royal chefs, the wedding gifts. They had been less successful with the priest and guest list. 

_Despite all that, I'm here. We're here._ Malon stilled her restless mind, and smoothed out the simple cotton dress. It had been her mother's, Pa said. A beautiful, carelessly elegant cotton dress in a green reminiscent of Hyrule field. At first glance it seemed of a common hylian make, though in putting it on she had felt seams that were invisible from the outside. 

_Perhaps it was once a different garment, modified for the purpose?_ It certainly felt smoother on her skin than the spun cotton that it appeared to be. Still, looking at herself in the mirror, she could not help but feel comfortable. 

_Would you be proud of me, Ma?_ She closed her eyes, trying to picture the mother she'd lost as a child. It was hard... all her memories were blurred by youth. Still, it granted some comfort. 

_He's closer to a prince than I ever expected, but he's a hard worker and a good man. I really like him, Ma. I think... I think you would too._

She opened her eyes again, and fancied for a moment she saw different eyes reflected in the polished glass. 

_A trick of my mind, no doubt._

Swallowing down the melancholic thought, she turned and continued her preparations. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She emerged out of the house as the sun continued it's climb, hesitantly observing the ranch.

A few vestiges of their simple home wedding were maintained, at least. They would stand on no more ceremony than others of their social station, and both mixed freely with the guests while the final preparations were made. 

Malon allowed one of her friends from Kakariko, Yuki, to fuss over her hair as she greeted some of their visitors. Though they lived apart from many of the villagers, they had friends still. Many of the youths from the village and Castle Town were fond of the animals, which had helped forge strong friendships. There were also those who shared business with the ranch, and a few who would put up the ranchers when they were forced to stay away from home a night. 

Still, there were quite a few faces she did not recognise. A soldier or two, visible by how well they were dressed even out of uniform. A few Gorons, including one who stood nearly twice the height of the others. His beard grew in jagged spikes, putting her in mind of rock formations more than anything else. 

On the far side of the field, she could see three Zora tribesmen, or women perhaps? Their sleek, piscine forms stood out in the crowd as much as the Gorons, perhaps more due to their finery. She had never seen such elegantly adorned individuals, although the shimmer of their skin perhaps added to the effect. 

Impa stood among a group of Kakarikans, listening to them with the air of someone who would rather be anywhere else. Talon had found out a few years ago that the formidable Sheikah woman was supposedly the illusive chieftan of Kakariko Village. Such a fact had asked as many questions as it answered. _Impa doesn't seem to be accompanying the princess... something to be grateful for._

_She had liked Zelda during their one small meeting, but she still (guiltily) felt uncomfortable about Link's connections to the royal family._

__

A few steps away, somehow managing to hide in shadows when in an open field, stood another Sheikah- seemingly a young man from what little was visible. He was dressed in some sort of ceremonial robe, with ash blonde hair obscuring his hooded face. In fact, his entire body was hidden from the sun, with close fitting leather gloves and pants visible beneath the flowing fabric of the robe. 

_I've never seen another Sheikah before. Do they all dress so outlandishly?_ Malon could only compare it to Impa, who remained in the same tight leathers and steel armour she had worn when first they met. 

However, even the young Sheikah man was beaten for outlandish dress sense, for in the furthest flung corner stood two women, seemingly arguing with Link. While he was dressed simply, the two women seemed half naked. Small, intricately decorated shirts covered their chests and little more... yet that was not all. Perhaps worse was their pants, which ballooned out in strange, somewhat transparent fabric, beneath which tighter leggings clung. In the many areas left exposed by their clothes, lean muscles pushed at dark skin. Golden jewellery crowned one of them, tied through the burning red hair that threatened to burst through their ties. 

_Who are these women, to turn up to my wedding looking like that?_ She wasn't sure if she was angry, excited or scared. She knew Link had travelled a lot, and expected some unfamiliar faces on the day. Still, to see so many outlandish people... Malon was caught between curiosity and concern at what this meant for their day. 

These mixed emotions boiling in her, she set off in that direction. _Whoever they were, they have no right to be berating Link today._ Yet she did not get more than a few steps before she was intercepted by her father, beaming brightly. 

"Malon, honey! You're lookin' darn swell today, my girl!" His sun-tanned face creased in a warm grin as he wrapped her in his arms. Talon himself had dressed up in a mostly clean tan shirt and dark pants, the remnants of some ancient formal wear. It was so long since she had seen him in anything other than work clothes that she had barely recognised him.

"Pa, careful!" She replied through a squashed mouth. "Yer gonna wreck all my careful work!"

"I'm sorry, hon," he said, releasing her sheepishly. "It's just... I'm just so darn proud of you. You look so much like your mama, in her dress and all."

She stilled at that, her breath catching in her lungs. _Perhaps that is what I saw before? A vision of Ma, on this same day in her life?_

Wrangling the slight tremble in her voice, she smiled at her father shyly. "Pa, you're just... do you think she'd approve?"

"Approve?" His own grin brightened as he opened his arms again, welcoming her back into another hug. "Malon darlin', she'd be so proud of you. All she ever wanted was for you to grow up happy and healthy, able to make your own decisions in life. It's all either of us wanted for you. I betcha right now that she's smilin' at us, wherever she is."

Malon bit her cheek, trying to hold back tears. _Pa doesn't talk about Ma very often... but if he says she'd be happy, then that's enough for me._ She hugged him back fiercely, hair be damned, before breaking away and gesturing at the strange women. 

"Do you know who they are? I ain't seen people like them around before."

Talon's face clouded over slightly, a distant look on his face. For a moment, Malon could have sworn there was some recognition there, but it passed as soon as it had arrived. 

"Well, there's a reason for that. Those two women are Gerudo, y'see? Not very welcome in Hyrule these days."

"Gerudo!?" Malon paled, looking in shock at her father. "Like the traitorous bandit king all those years ago? Why are they here, when Link..." She trailed off, trying to fit this new piece of information into her head. 

"It ain't so simple as that, my girl. You can't go judging the whole herd for one lame calf..." 

She frowned, mind racing. _Why do they know Link? Do they want vengeance for their king? Why are they here?_ Concluding that she needed to know more, she set off at a pace towards the women once more, protesting father in tow. 

The group stilled their tense words when they saw her coming, both women and Link turning to greet her. Link was smiling, which Malon took comfort in... but so were the Gerudo, which was far more unsettling. 

"Sav'otta and greetings, Ma'lon of Hylia." The speaker was the taller of them, the one clad in gold. Malon met her eyes suspiciously, but nodded her head. Before she could reply the woman continued on, as if Malon's actual response was irrelevant. 

"I am Nabooru, chieftain of the Gerudo tribe. Before you tell me, I know my tribe are not particularly liked in Hyrule right now. Still, my sister and I have come to pay respect to our kin on this day of Hylian ceremony. Maybe it can start healing old wounds."

 _That's... not what I expected. Kin?_ The only other person standing there was Link, and to think that this admittedly tanned but otherwise pale, blonde man was kin to them... was laughable at best, frankly. 

She held back her reservations about the speaker, and inclined her head out of respect. "Forgive my surprise, I've never heard of Gerudo travelling openly in Hyrule... you are the first I've met." 

She left unspoken the clear implication that it was much more common to hear of Gerudo in Hyrule illegally, or as bandits and thieves. With or without their traitor king, the old war was still in living memory for some, and the reputation of the desert tribe was hardly flattering. She continued on, "I'm not sure who you mean though. Surely Link's father could not be of such... strong stock?"

It was an indelicate way of phrasing it, and was rewarded by a slight pause as everyone came up to speed on the suggestion. Talon, who had wandered up behind his daughter, groaned audibly, while Link winced. While Nabooru's face remained strangely impassive, her companion gave a dark frown. 

The Gerudo chieftain's amber eyes flashed to Talon, a look that seemed to Malon to be full of inscrutable meaning, but it was Link who chimed in with a response. 

"I... have a certificate..."

It was such a nonsensical response that it caught Malon off guard. She stared open mouthed at Link, trying to fathom what that could possibly mean. 

Nabooru charitably took over, her attention returning to the bride to be. "Link... is an honorary member of our tribe, a hard-won reward." 

_Link is a member of the Gerudo? What... how?!?_ Still, it was entirely consistent with what they knew of him. He seemed to have ties to every major tribe in Hyrule. Why not this one too? 

Nabooru was once more looking over Malon's shoulder at Talon, as was her companion (still scowling). When the younger rancher turned to see her father's face, he seemed to avoid her gaze. _What is happening??_

"By such a trial," Nabooru continued slowly, "he has earned the right to our respect. We do not observe these rituals in the desert, but when I heard that our kin- I mean, even honorary... it seemed appropriate."

Malon nodded slowly. It made a sort of sense. Still... "It wasn't a risk to come here? I don't know about you Pa, but I've never met a Gerudo."

Nabooru gave a delicate, painted smile. "Perhaps, but we can take care of ourselves. Once, our people travelled more freely..."

"Once, aye," Talon replied to both women, scratching his head. "I have met Gerudo before. Still, I thought they... uh, you tended to avoid Hyrule. Keep to your own business, you know, and leave others to theirs."

The chieftain's enigmatic smile never disappeared, but Malon fancied she could see some sadness in those intelligent eyes too. 

"It's true. However, the wounds of the past are exactly that: past. The traitor Ganondorf and his heathen mothers are gone, and we Gerudo now look to the rising sun not in fear, but in hope. Hope that each day brings us closer to peace."

Malon was surprised to her her call Ganondorf a traitor. She had assumed that title referred to the betrayal of the Hylian royalty, but clearly there was bad blood even among his tribe.

Her father's cough interrupted her thoughts. "Well well, we ought to get goin'. Thing's about to start, Malon- might wanna check up on everythin'. And you Link, go on."

They said their goodbyes to the Gerudo women. Nabooru replied only that she wished them well, and hoped that there might yet be time for their people to reunite in friendship one day. 

Malon held the gaze of the chieftain, knowing and shrewd... and wondered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony itself was short, but still quite strange. 

The young Sheikah man turned out to be the priest himself. Malon had no idea as to his credentials- he looked to her to be of a similar age to herself and Link. Still, the Sheikah were a strange people, and he knew all the right words. The traditional ones, such as they'd moved on from in the main town. The same ones, Talon later said, that had been read to her ma and him.

All things considered, once she got past the guests the wedding was much as she had expected. The strangers kept out of the main business, except for a few enthusiastic shouts at the climax by the large Goron. It was almost as if they were simply there to observe it's very happening. 

Malon didn't care. She had simple desires, and though her time with Link had hardly been the whirlwind romance she had imagined as a child, it was something far more valuable. It was... reliable. 

For all his silence, his absences, his secrets, Link was... reliable. She knew, deep down, that she could trust him. He had worked night and day in the last few months to keep the ranch running, and had never failed to ensure she was alright. In fact, it was almost annoying. 

It would be, at least, if he were not so likeable. He made her smile, the occasional wry look or smirk over their work always perking her up. When he did speak, his soft rasping voice often sent shivers down her spine. When he held her...

That had been a recent addition. Sure, they had hugged previously, but she had never been _held_ like he now did. When he held her now...

Well, he had always seemed like a boy... a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was as if those same arms, that could carry Hyrule and all it's woes, were encircling her in that same confident grasp. Like she needn't worry for anything, because this man could be for her an entire world unto himself. 

_Perhaps this is true love,_ she had mused at the time. _And if not... what else do I wish for? How could I ask for more?_

Standing here now, she knew she loved him. Seeing his eyes as they held her own, she knew he loved her. 

Never mind the strange company. 

Never mind the secretive priest. 

Never mind any of it. 

"Yes. I do."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was so used to his silence, his taciturn stillness. She was so acclimatised that any time he _did_ speak, she could read into his terse replies entire conversations. 

With such a mind, that night... he sung poetry to her. Each short grunt, each pant of exertion, each groan... it was like a symphony, just for her. 

Even years later, she never forgot that first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as ever, for reading. This one went through a number of rewrites, as I tried to establish which parts of the story should fit here and which should go in the next chapter. Also, my debate over which threads to focus on. I think I'm satisfied with the outcome. Feel free to let me know how I did in the comments! :D   
> Truly though, this story's original framework is quite a different tone from my others, and it's hard to know where to let the interesting diversions through and where to restrict them. Perhaps I'll put a notes chapter on the end if that continues, get some feedback. 
> 
> Hope all are well, and again thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear any feedback you have, but appreciate the read either way. 
> 
> I have a bunch of stories in my head but am writing for a job now, so will have a little less time. Still, I hope to have semi regular updates of this shorter story, as long as finishing off some other stuff for my previous stories and maybe another new one. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoy those to follow.


End file.
